The present invention relates to an intra-ocular lens including an optical lens part which can be implanted in an anterior chamber of an eye in front of the iris. The lens includes resiliently constructed haptic loops, each of which has a radially interior loop portion connected with the optical lens part and a radially exterior loop portion which can be supported at an intra-ocular supporting point. The radially exterior loop portions are offset, in the direction of the optical axis of the optical lens part with respect to the radially interior loop portions, toward the posterior chamber of the eye. The radially exterior loop portions are guidable through incisions in an area of the outer edge of the iris and supportable on the sulcus ciliaris behind the iris. The radially interior and radially exterior loop portions are situated in two planes which are offset along the optical axis of the optical lens part, with portions of the loops which extend between the radially interior and exterior loop portions being disposed at an angle with respect to the two planes.
One intra-ocular lens is known from International Patent Document WO 97/27,825 and has haptic loops which are molded to the periphery of the lens body. Another lens, known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,796, has small support legs which project through openings on the periphery of the iris. A further lens, known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,214, also has small support legs projecting radially from the lens body.
An additional intra-ocular lens known from European Patent Document EP 061,282 B1 has an optical lens part which is implanted in the anterior chamber of the eye in front of the pupil formed by the iris. Resiliently constructed haptic loops, which are supported at three points in the chamber angle of the anterior chamber of the eye by foot plates, are used for support.